disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disney Fanon Christmas
In 2012, Disney Fanon start to show a series of segments every December. Each of them are parodies and the segments can be either in animation, CGI or Rankin/Bass stop-motion style. Also, 3 IDs were made in Rankin/Bass style, one in which Mickey decorates a Christmas tree, the other one having Donald trying to hang Christmas lights but fries out stinging him and the last having Goofy sneaking to the Christmas tree and takes a present. Those 3 IDs were also shown as bumpers for when a segment comes on. List of segments: The 12 Days of Christmas A CGI animated segment, with the song "The 12 Days of Christmas" Lyrics, as follows: *All: On the 12th day of Christmas, Disney Fanon have on TV! *Mickey: 12 cheese and coming! (munches on the cheese) *Goofy: 11 comical characters! (chuckles as he shows the viewers characters who are comical on TV) *Minnie: 10 misletoes! *Donald: 9 Christmas cookies! (munches on the cookies) *Phineas: 8 great inventions! *Candace: 7 busting times! Mom! (runs offscreen) *Clarabelle: 6 pairs of socks! *Daisy: 5 golden rings! *Lilo: 4 Christmas wreaths! *Stitch: 3 gingerbreads! (munches on the gingerbread) *Mickey and Minnie: 2 mouse loves! (both kisses) *All: And a partridge on a pear tree! A Donald Duck Christmas A parody of A Charlie Brown Christmas, starring Donald in the role of Charlie Brown. While the others are off skating singing "Christmastime is Here", Donald and Mickey walk to the nearby fence (from the special) and Donald says the opening phrase from Charlie Brown as snow falls down on both Donald and Mickey, eventually muffling his voice. At Mickey's house, the gang are shown mimicking the Peanuts' dance movements with Oswald playing the piano (much like Shroeder), Goofy playing the guitar (much like Pig-Pen) and Pluto playing another guitar (much like Snoopy), until Minnie puts a stop to the dancing as she tells everyone that Donald is coming with the decorations as Pluto mimics Minnie (similar to where Snoopy mimics Lucy). Donald comes in with a Christmas tree (like the one Charlie Brown found), but is still desperate for someone to tell him what Christmas is about, until Mickey did the same manner of what Linus did from the King James version of the Bible. After that, Donald takes the Christmas tree outside to decorate it, and finds an ornament to put on their, until it tips over as Donald sadly walks away. As the others followed Donald, they stop as they saw the tipped-over tree, until they decorate it, until Donald came back and got surprised by the Christmas tree, as his friends shouts out, "Merry Christmas, Donald Duck!" and starts to whistle "Hark! The Herald Angels Sing!". Pluto the Snowdog A parody of Frosty the Snowman, starring Pluto in the role of Frosty, and featuring Mickey, Donald and Goofy and also featuring Horace, who serves as the narrator. It starts with Mickey, Donald and Goofy building a snowdog that looks like Pluto. As Mickey puts a hat on the snowdog, it comes to life whose first words was a bark, at first they had fun with their snowdog, but they quickly grew tired of his antics (such as using Mickey as a sled, coughing ice at Donald and hogging up Goofy's blanket). Mickey tells Donald and Goofy that they should build a time machine and send him to the future, Donald instead says that they should melt him, but Mickey and Goofy did not take his advice. In 70 years later, Pluto, still annoying went to the future as Donald chastises Mickey for his idea, until the old Horace says to the viewers that it's the end of the story, until Pluto barks at him and is bones fell out. Pluto the Blue-Nosed Dog A stop-motion segment, that's a parody of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, starring Pluto in the role of Rudolph, and featuring a snowman caricature of Pluto's voice actor, Bill Farmer, who serves as the narrator. At a cave, Pluto's mom and dad were happy when Pluto was first born, but surprised at his blue nose that glows. Later, at Santa's workshops, elves (such as Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle, Oswald etc.) were very busy, except Mickey who doesn't wanna be an elf, he really wanna be a doctor. He gets taunted by the boss Pete and the other elves, until Pete tells Mickey and the elves to get back to work. Meanwhile, when Pluto starts growing up, he attends dog games, were he befriends a dog and flirts with Dinah, but due to his blue nose and his new dog friend stop being friends and everyone starts mocking his nose (sans Dinah), and decides to run away. At elf practice, when Pete found out that Mickey wasn't at elf practice, he scolds him for not being at elf practice, and Mickey decides to run away. There he meets Pluto and they embark on an adventure, until they avoid the Abominable Mortimer, met Yukon Maxelius and visited Misfit Toyland (a place where all the toys that kids dislike lives), and finally went to Santa's workshop and went back to Misfit Toyland to pick up the misfit toys and send them to boys and girls, and after that they had a Christmas party. How the Pete Stole Christmas A parody of How the Grinch Stole Christmas, starring Pete in the role of The Grinch, Pluto in the role of Max, Minnie Mouse in the role of Cindy Lou Who and Mickey Mouse and his friends as the citizens of Whoville with Goofy serving as the narrator. Pete lives in a cave atop the fictional Mt. Bald Mountain, located above Toontown. He is a surly character with a heart "two sizes too small" who has especially hated Christmas for 53 years. The film opens on Christmas Eve with Pete wishing he could stop Christmas Day from coming to Toontown. When he sees his dog, Pluto, covered in snow in a Santa Claus-like way, Pete decides to disguise himself as Santa and steal Christmas. Pete makes himself a Santa coat and hat and disguises the innocent Pluto as a reindeer. He loads empty bags onto a sleigh and travels to Toontown with some difficulty. In the first house he is almost caught by Minnie, a small mouse girl who wakes up and sees him taking the Christmas tree. Pretending to be Santa, Pete tells Minnie that he is merely taking the tree to his workshop for repairs, and then gets her a drink before sending her back to bed. He empties the first house of all the food and Christmas-related items, then repeats the process at the other houses in Toontown, while also taking the village decorations. With Mickey and his friends' stolen Christmas goods, Pete and Pluto travel back up Mt. Bald Mountain. Before dropping the loaded sleigh off the mountain, Pete waits to hear a sad cry from Mickey and his friends. However, down in the village, Mickey and his friends joyously begin to sing Christmas carols, proving that the spirit of Christmas does not depend on material things. Pete begins to understand the true meaning of Christmas, though he barely does so in time to prevent the stolen treats from going over the cliff and while he tries to stop the sleigh from falling off, his heart grows three sizes—granting him "the strength of TEN Petes, plus two!" He brings everything back to Mickey and his friends and participates in the holiday feast. He is given the honor of carving the roast beast, while Pluto gets the first slice for himself for all his troubles. Trivia *'A Donald Duck Christmas': On one of the Disney Fanon blogs for A Donald Duck Christmas, they originally intended to have the Disney characters drawn to resemble the Peanuts characters. *'How the Pete Stole Christmas': One one of the other Disney Fanon blogs for How the Pete Stole Christmas, they originally intended to have Pete, Pluto and Minnie drawn to resemble the Grinch, Max and Cindy Lou Who. Voice actors *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Bill Farmer: Goofy, Pluto and Horace Horsecollar *Russi Taylor: Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNielle: Daisy Duck *April Winchell: Clarabelle Cow *Jason Marsden: Max Goof *Jim Cummings: Pete *Vincent Martella: Phineas Flynn *Ashley Tisdale: Candace Flynn *Daveigh Chase: Lilo Pelekai *Chris Sanders: Stitch Note: Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Mortie and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Bobby Mouse, Donny Duck, Marcy Mouse, Laura Duck, Webby Vanderquack, Mortimer Mouse, Chip 'n Dale, Roger Rabbit, Ferb Fletcher, Jumbaa, Pleakley, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Gopher, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell all appear in the segments, but had no lines.